fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Misunderstandings
Season 2 episode 1 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Nightwing, Batgirl, and Crimson Avenger fought Atomic Man and Hellgramite in their attempt to steal in a gold vault. After beating them, they sent him to jail. Then Crimson Avenger said goodbye. The next day, Nightwing and Batgirl planned a date the next day. They'll meet up at a restaurant at Diamond District. The scene moves later at night. Nightwing was at Gotham Docks. He saved "Black Canary, Zatanna, and Huntress" from Brick and his henchmen. Now, the three thanked him and invited him to the Iceberg Lounge. They partied. And partied. And partied. Batgirl called and said she needed help at Cauldron in taking down Black Mask. Nightwing said, "I'm sorry but, I really, really have to go right now". "Huntress pours wine on a glass and puts some sleeping pills in it. The wine was discolored. She gave it to Nightwing and said, "Have a drink first". Nightwing thought, "Wait,I'm starting to feel suspicious in here. This is a nightclub owned by Penguin. Why would they bring me here in the first place? And I don't remember Zatanna being a heavy drinker, or smoker. Huntress is pretty much the same. And, Black Canary doesn't drink vodka, she only drinks champagne", he thought. Nightwing asked Huntress, "Why is this wine discolored?". He poured out the wine and saw sleeping pills. "You're not the real Huntress, nor Zatanna, nor Black Canary", Nightwing said. "You're, Clayface", he said, as he punched Huntress in the stomach and was revealed to be Clayface and his Clay Creatures in disguise. Everyone in the nightclub panicked and went outside. "Hey. You ruined the party. Don't fight here, fight outside", Penguin told them, as he told his henchmen to pull Nightwing and Clayface outside the club. "I was impressed with your detective skills, but I'm not impressed with your combat skills", Clayface said. "See it for yourself", Nightwing said. Meanwhile at the Cauldron, Vibe came and brought Batgirl away from trouble. "Thanks", Batgirl said. "Now you can go", she said. "Maybe you need a ride home?", Vibe asked. "No, I'm better going home by myself", she said. That's how committed Batgirl is to Robin. Besides, why would you replace a very skilled vigilante martial artist for a man whose only abilities was dancing? Now, Batgirl rode herself back to their headquarters. Back at Iceberg Lounge, Nightwing has finished taking down Clayface. He tied him up and left him for the police to pick him up. Nightwing rode the R-Cycle and went to the Cauldron. He contacted Batgirl and asked where she is, and she said she's at the headquarters already. Nightwing went to the headquarters immediately. Nightwing touched her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. What happened to you? I'm concerned. Can we fix this?". Batgirl said, "Nope. Don't touch me. I don't need your explanation". Nightwing explained to her that Clayface and his minions disguised as Huntress, Zatanna, and Black Canary and he fought them at the nightclub." That's the problem with you. Women are your weakness. It's a shame Batman taught you how to become a playboy", Batgirl said. "Don't bring up Batman in our conversation. It's between you and me. Respect him please", Nightwing said. "Yeah.That's one thing you both got in common. I respect him because he trained us, but I hate him cause he taught you that", Batgirl said. "Well,I'm sorry", Nightwing said,toning down his voice. "I don't wanna talk about this stuff anymore. And our date,it's cancelled already", Batgirl said as she went to her room. "What?", Nightwing asked. "See you tomorrow. Black Mask's still on the loose", she said. The next day, Nightwing went to the Batcave and blamed Batman cause he taught him to be a playboy. "Wait,it's a sign of being a man", Batman said. "It's a sign of being a slut", Nightwing said. "How dare you talk to me like that", Batman angrily said. Alfred interrupted them and told Nightwing to talk with her again, and lower down his voice. He also gave Nightwing red rose, to give to Batgirl. "Bye, Batman. I'm sorry I talked to you like that", he said, as he went away. "I don't mind it", Batman said. He's Batman. He doesn't care. He remains unfazed. He entered the headquarters, and said in a soft, moderate voice, "Barbara, I'm sorry". "What's this? You're trying to make me guilty. No no no. I know what you're trying to do", she replied. "No it's real", Nightwing said. Then, the two argued again, while Nightwing was stepping near Batgirl and she is stepping away, until Batgirl leaned on a cabinet. Nightwing grabbed her waist, leaned on to her and kissed her. "Dick, I", Batgirl said, "accept your apology. Sorry I had too much pride in myself". She accepted the rose. Then, the supercomputer alerted that Black Mask is on the loose. "Now,let's go get Black Mask", Nightwing said. Now, they went to Downtown Gotham and fought and defeated Black Mask and his henchmen. After a few moments, they defeated them, and sent them to the police. Now, they went back to the headquarters and changed clothes for their date. Then, they rode the motorcycle and reached the Diamond District Hotel."We're alright now?",Nightwing once again asked."Absolutely',Batgirl said. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Crimson Avenger,Penguin,Policemen,Vibe,Batman,Alfred Villains:Atomic Man,Hellgrammite,Clayface,Black Mask